The prior art in this area contains vibrational devices and seating furniture with incorporated vibrational devices. It is stipulated, however, that none of these prior inventions teach singly, nor render obvious when combined, the nexus of the instant invention as described and claimed subsequently.
It is known in the prior art to teach the incorporation of vibrational devices within sitting furniture; however these devices do not extend this configuration into the vehicle environment strategically placed, profiled and variable, where the need for comfort is heightened due to a restricted ability to move about while traveling. Furthermore, the prior art fails to incorporate the advantages of adjustability of frequency and amplitude of vibration into any of their vibrational seating devices.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware and are tendered with the view towards discharging applicants' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing relevant known prior art to the Patent Office. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach when considered singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination, the claimed nexus of applicant's structure.
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Poor, J. H. 3,613,671 October 19, 1971 Carruth, E. I. 3,854,474 December 17, 1974 Christensen, E. 4,232,661 November 11, 1980 Yamazaki et al. 4,465,158 August 14, 1984 Hseu 4,559,929 December 24, 1985 Jefferson, LV. 4,607,624 August 26, 1986 Hashimoto et al. 4,686,967 August 18, 1987 Barreiro, A. 4,718,408 January 12, 1988 Hasegawa, T. 4,748,972 June 7, 1988 Yamasaki, Y. 4,785,798 November 22, 1988 Schmerda et al. 4,851,743 July 25, 1989 ______________________________________
The patent to Yamazaki et al. is of interest since it teaches the use of a safety device for a vehicle seat which incorporates a vibrator therewithin. In essence, the focal point of this invention is to disable the electronic control circuit which energizes the vibrator in response to movement of the vehicle. In this way, the vibrator can only work when the car is stationary.
The patent to Hasegawa teaches the use of a vehicle seat fitted with a massaging device in which a motor is disposed within an associated chamber and a coiled spring is arranged in an associated, related spring chamber with operative coupling between the motor and the coiled spring. In this way, when the motor is rotated at a speed high enough to generate vibration, the coiled spring resonates therewith.
The patent to Christensen teaches the use of a body-massage apparatus wherein the circuit associated therewith energizes a motor by a train of triangular pulses modulated by a triangular pulse signal having a lower frequency than that of the triangular pulse train.
The remaining citations show the state of the art further and are believed to diverge even further from the claimed nexus of the instant invention.